


Karsilama

by Tshilaba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because something doesn't make sense looking from the outside in doesn't mean it doesn't have its own, unique harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karsilama

"Hey, Big Bro?"

"What?" he said without looking up from his book. It was a rare moment he got enough time to himself to read. Not even his little sister could make him give it up that easily.

"Can you help me with this step?"

"What?" He looked up to see Isabel with her arms held up in an odd position; she dropped them quickly and grinned sheepishly. "I wanna dance with Farlan at prom and not look like a dork, okay?" She'd started taking ballroom a few days before and had the same response when he asked her why. Paying the upwards of a hundred dollars per class seemed beyond stupid to him, but if dancing with her best-friend-turned-boyfriend made her happy, he was more than willing to shell it out. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it anyway.

"Yeah, okay..."

~*~*~*~

"It was horrible. I think I stepped on her feet like six times."

"Plus, ya looked like an idiot," Sasha piped up, sipping her strawberry soda as she grinned.

He glared at her and then sighed. It wasn't like he could deny it.

Hange was nodding thoughtfully as she tilted the bottle of soda and spun it slowly on its edge. "I could teach you," she said after a few moments.

"Excuse me?" He knew Zoe Hange was skilled in many fields, but most were academic. Not to mention she tripped over her own feet when walking on a flat surface. "You teach me? You can't even walk without falling on your face."

The light glinted off her glasses as she tilted her head like he'd seen her do countless times when she felt challenged. He'd seen her verbally destroy enough people to know that look. She looked at Sasha. "Let's show him."

"'Kay, Sis."

He snorted and leaned back in the booth, crossing his arms over his chest. There was absolutely no way she could teach him to dance. He humored her by watching as she and her sister crossed the room to where Mike was standing next to the stereo and exchanged a few words with the tall man.

He nodded and soon the first notes of Maroon 5's "One More Night" floated across the dance floor of the Wings of Freedom.

Levi rolled his eyes. Of _course_ she would pick Maroon 5.

A small smirk pulled at Hange's mouth as she held her hand out to her younger sister. "Shall we?"

 "Let's," Sasha agreed, grinning widely as she took Hange's hand.

 They fell into step easily, quickly falling into an impromptu swing routine, twirling in perfect time to the music, seemingly well practiced.

 Levi watched with slowly growing awe as the two girls whirled in better synchronization, in his eyes, than dance teams that had worked together for years.

 "...crawlin' back to yo-ou..."

Hange, who had allowed her sister to step out of position (Was that what Isabel had called it? Levi couldn't remember for the life of him.), quickly pulled her back into her arms, Sasha's back flush against her chest, then letting her twirl back out, the two separating briefly for a spin before coming back together.

Sasha leaned towards her sister's ear, keeping their hips moving in time, and whispered, "Yanno, your boyfriend's drooling."

 Hange laughed. "Let him. It's his fault for doubting me."

 Sasha chuckled and turned her focus back to their dance.

Hange and Levi had dated on and off for years. Their separations, if one could call them that, were more of convenience during their diverging life plans than any real falling out. Of course, the same could be said, and often was, of their being together. Some things were simply easier that way. Both took care of their younger sisters, though in both cases the girls preferred to be there. They had been friends since childhood and their eccentricities often made it difficult to keep relationships of any sort.

"And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night."

 As the song finished, both girls slowed to a stop. Hange opened her mouth, thinking to suggest Sasha go find her boyfriend, when Levi yanked her back off the floor.

"What was that?" he demanded.

 "What?" 

"That."

 She smirked. "I told you I could dance."

 "Yeah, but with Sasha?"

"Our parents were a bit traditional," she replied, shrugging as if it were nothing. "They believed girls should know how to dance."

"Yeah, and cook. Sasha's the only one that learned that."

 That time she laughed. "That is true," she admitted. It wasn't, completely. She _could_ cook. She just grew easily distracted as it was more of a chore than a passion for her, unlike her sister. "But it was something we could do together."

He could understand that. Being almost nine years apart. the two were normally forced into "babysitting" situations growing up more than real sisterly bonding, what with two working parents. Sure, Hange had all the books she wanted, but at the cost of a close family. Even he and Isabel had it better. But Hange didn't resent them for it, and one had to admire her for that. He doubted he could be that forgiving.

"So yeah," Hange went on, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "We started when Sasha was about six, and she insisted on being my partner. We've danced together ever since. It was just something we always did. I didn't tell you because it never seemed important. Why did it matter if I danced? Your parents could never afford it, and I never expected you to want to learn, anyway."

 Growing up, it had always seemed strange how very opposite they are. She had rich, upper class parents, the most "in" technology, all the books she could possibly read and name brand clothes. Yet she spent most of her time wearing cargo pants and jackets, most of which had come from Mike, so they swallowed her alive. Whereas he had parents who barely made it by financially, but tried their best to keep their children happy. Looking back, perhaps that was what had brought them together. They weren't perfect, but they were what they had. 

Levi didn't put much stock in "happily ever after" though.

"Are you even listening to me, you dork?" Hange sighed.

"What? Oh. Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine," she said, walking back to their booth. It was in between hours, so other than Mike, they were really the only ones there. She probably wouldn't have pulled Sasha onto the dancefloor otherwise. That was one secret she wanted to keep, at least for the time being. She took a sip of her soda before she said "The offer still stands...if you want it."

"Okay."

~x~x~x~


End file.
